


Une nuit tranquille devant la télé...ou presque

by AndersAndrew



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Discrimination, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Kieren et Simon ont emménagé ensemble en ville. Ils passent une nuit paisible dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à regarder un vieux film d'horreur des années 50 quand soudain, la sonnette retentit...





	Une nuit tranquille devant la télé...ou presque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jyanadavega](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jyanadavega).



Le film du samedi soir avait longtemps été un rituel pour Kieren. Enfant déjà, il regardait la télévision jusque tard, sachant que le lendemain, il n'y avait pas école. Souvent il y avait son père, qui parlait trop mais restait jusqu'à la fin, alors que sa mère et sa sœur allait se coucher.  
Aujourd'hui, tout avait changé, mais certaines habitudes restaient tenaces. Blotti contre son petit-ami sans la moindre honte – après tout, Simon paraissait aimer ça – Kieren regardait le film d'un œil distrait. Les films d'horreur ne lui faisaient plus le même effet qu'avant. Les ambiances ténébreuses et les atmosphères pesantes n'étaient rien comparées à sa nouvelle existence, à la noirceur et au poids de la culpabilité qui hantait son cœur.  
Mais ces films avaient le mérite d'être un divertissement bienvenu. Et puis il y avait Simon.  
Sans prévenir, il redressa le nez, tâtonna la joue de son compagnon, afin de pouvoir viser ses lèvres et l'embrasser en dépit de la pénombre les environnant.  
Les flash en noir et blanc de la télé – ils regardaient L'étrange créature du lac noir – donnaient au visage de Simon une solennité singulière, qui fondit littéralement quand son expression se teinta de surprise au contact de sa bouche sur la sienne. Ses bras enlacèrent Kieren tandis qu'il répondait à son baiser avec l'empressement passionné qui le caractérisait, tout en délicatesse et avidité mêlées.  
Kieren se sentait bien chez Simon. Il était toujours le bienvenu, il était désiré – il était aimé, cela, Simon n'avait cessé de le lui faire savoir sans ambiguïté. C'était un soulagement immense d'être ainsi voulu, lui qui parfois ne se voulait pas lui-même. Simon était exactement comme lui, et c'était pour cela que la tendresse qu'il se rendait l'un à l'autre était si importante, et alimentait leur affection, malgré leurs différences.  
Simon était le roc solide contre lequel Kieren pouvait désormais s'appuyer, et il tendait à penser que Simon voyait la même chose en lui. Ils avaient décidé de rester en Angleterre, tout en quittant Roarton où il y avait désormais trop de vécu douloureux pour eux. Ils ne s'étaient guère éloigné, ainsi Kieren pouvait voir sa famille régulièrement.  
Il sentit les doigts de Simon lui caresser doucement le crâne, et il chérit cette sensation, et le sourire qu'il lui adressa, et le ton rauque de sa voix quand il lui demanda s'il voulait aller se coucher.  
Soudain la sonnette retentit. Le corps de Simon se tendit et son visage s'assombrit. Kieren s'écarta.  
« Je vais voir! », dit-il en se levant.  
Mais Simon le retînt.  
\- J'y vais, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
Kieren n'était pas idiot. Il savait bien ce qui avait traversé la tête de Simon. Il était tard, ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Deux « morts partiels » se baladant libres comme l'air dans le quartier. Certains n'aimaient pas ça et le leurs avaient fait savoir. C'était partout pareil de toute façon, il fallait s'y faire.  
Kieren commençait à bien connaître Simon. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à avoir peur de son ombre. Il était même souvent impulsif dans des situations où il fallait faire preuve de mesure – mais Kieren comprenait aussi que face aux discriminations dont ils étaient les victimes, Simon ne pouvait juste pas rester de marbre. Simon haïssait les injustices, c'était un idéaliste dans l'âme, quoiqu'en dise son cynisme forcené.  
Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait peur. Ce n'était pas pour sa propre sécurité qu'il avait fait installer un triple verrou sur sa porte d'entrée.  
Kieren le regarda observer par le judas.  
\- Il n'y a pers...  
Des coups retentirent bruyamment contre la porte.  
\- Reste derrière, ordonna Simon.  
\- C'est ridicule !, s'exclama Kieren en venant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand, refusant d'écouter les inquiétudes paranoïaques de son petit-ami.  
Ils n'allaient tout de même pas flipper à chaque fois que quelqu'un sonnait à leur porte ! Ce n'était pas comme ça que Kieren voulait vivre sa seconde vie, et il était sûr que Simon non plus. Ils affronteraient le monde hostile ensemble, peu importe les conséquences...  
\- Un bonbon ou un sort !!!   
Trois gamins, trop petits pour être vus par le judas, tendirent leur sac à friandises, déguisés respectivement en pirate, en robot et en Madonna.  
Kieren pouffa de rire et se tourna pour voir l'expression déconfite de Simon. Ils avaient tous les deux oublié que c'était Halloween.  
\- Désolé, s'excusa Kieren. Nous n'avons pas de bonbons. On...on en mange pas alors...  
Le pirate fit la moue, mais la fillette en Madonna haussa les épaules.  
\- C'est pas grave M'sieur. De toute façon on pensait arrêter. Personne n'avait de bonbons à nous donner encore cette année...  
Kieren pensa en son for intérieur que c'était bien normal. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, les gens n'avaient plus tellement envie de fêter les monstres. Il y en avait déjà trop parmi eux.  
Il remarqua alors que sous son masque de robot, l'autre petite fille avait des yeux blancs. Il sourit, quand tout à coup, Simon refit son apparition.  
\- J'ai trouvé ça ! C'est ta sœur qui les avait laissé, expliqua-t-il en montrant deux paquets de friandises et de barres chocolatées.  
Les enfants s'éclairèrent et reçurent leur ration. Ils remercièrent et quittèrent le porche en chahutant.  
Kieren referma lentement la porte. Ils avaient laissé le film allumé dans le salon.  
\- L'année prochaine, il faudra prévoir des bonbons, dit-il en remettant les verrous en place.  
Sans qu'il s'y attende, Simon le prit dans ses bras. Kieren réalisa qu'il venait de sous-entendre qu'ils seraient encore ensemble l'an prochain. Ça ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit que ça puisse ne pas être le cas.  
\- Je t'aime, tu sais ?, chuchota Simon.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime, souffla Kieren en posant la tête sur son épaule.  
Son roc. Son pilier.


End file.
